


On the right path

by tamamushigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Tsukishima lets his mind wander. Where will that lead him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...I realized now that I never uploaded this one and I think?? it's done?? haha   
>  I guess it is now lol
> 
> I think this was inspired after a friend said they believed Tsukki had a bad sense of direction (when he let's his mind wander). Let's ignore that Google Maps exist ;)

“Gather around!”

Sawamura’s voice echoed through the gym hall at the end of evening practice. Tsukishima took off his glasses and wiped the sweat on his forehead with a part of his shirt as he walked towards the group. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Yamaguchi collecting the stray balls into the cart before running up to them. Practice was getting more and more intense each session. After their win against Shiratorizawa, each and every of them had realized that their current form wouldn't be enough on the next level. They had to do whatever they could until the Nationals. Tsukishima listened to Ukai’s after practice speech before they all headed to the club room to change out of their sweaty gear. They had ended slightly earlier than usual, because they still felt the aftermath from the match and despite the rest they had, they surely would feel this in their bodies for a long time. Tsukishima put his glasses on the shelf as he changed out of his T-shirt and picked up his tank top and shirt. He could hear the idiot duo bickering in the background as well as the second years going on about something reckless (once again). Sighing, he pulled his pants out of his bag and changed before grabbing his glasses. His headphones were neatly tucked into his bag and soon rested on his shoulders and connected to his smartphone. He lingered for a while as he carefully changed shoes, casually waiting for Yamaguchi to finish up. The freckled boy had gotten caught by one of Hinata’s antics and tried to wriggle himself out of the mess. 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima called out, saving his poor best friend from the over-sized ball of sunshine. Said boy turned around on the spot and flashed a grin as he apologized (as usual). Yamaguchi picked up his last things and hastily put them down in his bag as he went to put on his shoes. Tsukishima opened the door and went out before Yamaguchi even had managed to put on his last shoe.

“See ya tomorrow Hinata!” Yamaguchi said and waved goodbye to the shorter male. He soon appeared beside Tsukishima, falling into the other's rhythm easily. Yamaguchi hummed lowly as they walked. At the third intersection, Yamaguchi stopped and called out to Tsukishima.

“I'll be heading to Shimada-san’s for some extra practice, do you want to come too?”

Tsukishima stopped short in front of Yamaguchi and looked at him. He blinked once, then twice, before replying.

“No thanks, not this time. It feels like my legs are gonna give out any moment,” 

Yamaguchi nodded in understanding before smiling. 

“Whatever you think is best for you Tsukki!”

“Besides, I still have this to think of,” Tsukishima said as he casually waved his right hand. His wound from the Shiratorizawa match hadn't healed fully yet and he didn't want to risk any further injuries.

 

Yamaguchi nodded again as he waved goodbye and said his goodnights. They would message each other later as well but hearing it in person were always nicer. It felt a lot more personal. Tsukishima watched the back of his best friend disappear down the intersection. He soon enough turned his gaze away, put on his headphones with music and started walking towards home.

In a sense, he could have just followed and sit on the sidelines, watching Yamaguchi work hard with his serves. He could also have done some of his homework, or just listened to music. However, some reasoning back in his head told him it would annoy him. Whatever he chose to do, it would annoy him. Images of Yamaguchi and Shimada flashed before his eyes and he scowled at the thoughts. To think someone else had Yamaguchi's attention and admiration made Tsukishima sour, even if it was just for a moment. He understood it was for the best, Yamaguchi had really developed under Shimada’s care. Not only had his volleyball skills improved, his social skills had also taken a turn for the better. Yamaguchi had other friend's than Tsukishima now, unlike before.

Tsukishima was happy for him, he really was. However, a nagging feeling inside him said it was wrong. It wasn't how it used to be. Yamaguchi’s attention was supposed to be on Tsukishima and on Tsukishima only. Just like before. The music in his ears blasted a mocking tone before he hit the ‘next' button. He scowled again as he avoided some construction site blocking the pavement. Tsukishima didn't take himself for the overly jealous type, really. He couldn’t help but feel so empty as Yamaguchi seemed to slip through his fingers each and every time they didn't walk home together, ate lunch or simply hung out at each other's places. It was normal, he told himself repeatedly. They were in an age where you are supposed to grow out of your old self. 

However, Tsukishima thought they wouldn't be affected that much of the changes. They had been friends for so long after all. Time seemed to think otherwise. What had been normal before, turned abnormal. Slowly but surely, they had started to fall apart. Yamaguchi had never voiced his opinions or passion verbally about the sport they did before. He had simply went with the flow along with Tsukishima. It had seemed as if he was content as long as Tsukishima were there too. 

After entering Karasuno, Yamaguchi had begun to change and this wasn't something Tsukishima had missed. Neither of them said anything. Yamaguchi had known why Tsukishima didn't feel like joining their after practice sessions, so he hadn't said anything. He had trusted Tsukishima to overcome it by himself, as he did with everything else. Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was strong, even after all these years. He still did. Tsukishima thought he was a fool for doing so. There was nothing good coming out from it. If anyone was strong, it'd be Yamaguchi. The freckled boy had developed so much ever since they started high-school and it honestly scared Tsukishima. 

One day, his anchor to their daily life would disappear into the light where it belongs. Without Yamaguchi, Tsukishima wasn't sure if he'd be standing as stable as he’s doing now. He would continue on with his days and life as a normal person but it wouldn’t be sparkling with life and light if Yamaguchi wasn’t there. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned right in the intersection. To his surprise, he was met face-to-face with a cold lamp post.    
  


“What the actual-” He gritted as he glared at the lamppost. This lamp post shouldn’t be there. Never in his whole life had a lamp post been standing there. Tsukishima glanced around and saw that nobody had seen the embarrassing scene and slowly realized that this neighbourhood wasn’t familiar. The music seeping out of his headphones (now resting on his shoulders from the impact) was long forgotten as he scanned the area. After a minute or two of deep thinking, Tsukishima turned around and began walking back. He was absolutely, no way, lost. He could get back home without a problem.

About 45 minutes later, Tsukishima finally decided to give in and accept that he was indeed very lost. He had somehow managed to get lost on the (supposedly) straight road back to school (the fact that he was lost before he turned around was a fact he denied). Right now, he had three options:

 

  1. Call Yamaguchi.
  2. Continue walking and hope he somehow got home or somewhere familiar.
  3. Call Yamaguchi. 



 

He fished out his phone from his pocket and hovered his thumb over the speed-dial to Yamaguchi’s phone. Option 2 was tempting, he didn’t need Yamaguchi’s help. He really didn’t. At the same time, he didn’t want to answer any questions if he happened to meet any of the others while he was aimlessly walking around. He pressed the dial and waited. No answer. He quickly typed a message to Yamaguchi before he slumped down on the nearest bench he could find. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated and Yamaguchi was calling.

“Tsukki!!” Tsukishima could hear the freckled male’s worry in his voice as he answered the phone. “Where are you now?”

Tsukishima gave him a short description of his current surroundings and what he had seen getting there. Yamaguchi  chuckled lightly and Tsukishima scowled. 

“Relax Tsukki, I got you,” his best friend said and breathed out. “Stay where you are, I’ll come and get you.”

Tsukishima let out a small sound of approval before he hung up. Not even five minutes later, Yamaguchi appeared in the intersection and called out.

“Tsukki! This way!”

 

Considering the very dire and embarrassing moment in Tsukishima’s life, Yamaguchi was surely a happy guy. Have some tact will ya? He got up from the bench and walked over to where the shorter male was waiting. 

“You know, if you’d turned left here you would have seen Shimada Mart,” Yamaguchi said when Tsukishima claimed his usual spot. “See? There it is.”

Tsukishima huffed and let out a disapproving noise. 

“Too much effort..”

“Tsukki really doesn’t want to let people know you got a horrid sense of direction huh?” Tsukishima sent a short glare at Yamaguchi who was smirking.

“It’s not my fault nobody told me that they were doing construction work on our usual path home.” Yamaguchi snorted and sent him a gaze that clearly said “ _ I did tell you that this morning you know but you didn’t listen _ ”. 

Suddenly, Tsukishima felt a hand sneak into his. It was warm compared to his cold ones. He glanced at Yamaguchi who returned it with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry Tsukki, whenever you get lost, I’ll make sure I’ll come and guide you to the right path.”

Maybe Tsukishima didn’t really have to worry about being left behind after all.


End file.
